Taming Dallas
by 00Nikki00
Summary: Dallas Was Always The Wild, Violent, Pick Up Chicks, Live The Crazy Life Guy, Who Never Settled Down, But When He Meets Nikki, Will He Have Feelings Strong Enough For Her To Change His Ways, Will Nikki Finally Be Able To Tame Dallas.
1. Chapter 01 : Nikki

Well to Start Off I Do Not Own The Characters From The Outsider, But I Do Own Nikki, In This Story The Ages Go By The Ones In The Book And Johnny And Dallas Did Not Have A Conflict With Bob Sheldon. 

Damn, I'm hungry, I thought to myself as I sat next to Pony on the fence and watched the drive in movie.  
"Pony, you want some popcorn." He shook his head at me not even moving his eyes from the screen. "How about you Johnny." Same response. "Fine, I'll go get some by myself."

I jumped off the fence and shoved my hands in my jacket pocket making my way to the stand. When I got there I waited for someone to help me, what the hell was taking so long. I looked down at my boots and began to scuff them in the dirt.

"Can I help you." About damn time. When I looked up I felt a funny feeling stir in me, this hot chick was standing behind the counter. She looked to be about 17 with curly shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. She was dressed in a blouse and skirt.

"Hey babe, you wanna get me some popcorn." She just gave me a sour look. "Do I want to no, but do I have to unfortunately yes." She turned and went to get me what I asked for, my eyes couldn't help but wander.  
She was a hot one. She came back and shoved the bag towards my chest. "Here."

I gave her a grin and lit my cigarette. "Thanks babe." I turned to walk away when she called after me. "Hey ain't ya gonna pay!" When I kept walking I heard her yell something else at me, I believe it was "jerk". On my way back to the fence I ran into Ponyboy.

"Dally, whatcha do to that girl?" I just shook my head. "I ain't do nothing kid." He just rolled his eyes at me. "You didn't pay for your damn popcorn again." That's Pony for ya, always the honest nice guy, just like Johnny. "Forget about it Pony." He shook his head.

"I'm getting damn tired of bailing you out for this." He started to make his way back to the stand, the girl was still standing there with that same sour look on her face directed at me. "Hey Babe, looks like I'm gonna pay for my popcorn after all." She just put her hands on her hips. "Oh how kind of you."

Man, she's a feisty one. "Actually, I'm gonna pay for it." She looked over at Pony and smiled. "Thanks." She said as he handed her a quarter. "Ummm keep the change." She smiled. "Thanks…umm.."

"Ponyboy." She nodded. "Thanks Ponyboy, what an unusual name." He just shrugged his shoulders. "Well my parents were unusual people. The girl just laughed. "Oh sorry, where are my manners, I'm Nikki." She extended her hand to him and before he could take it, I grabbed it. "I'm Dallas…Dallas Winston."

I could tell she wasn't amused, by the way she let go of my hand and told me to "Eat dirt." Pony and I heard muffled yells coming from behind, and when we turned around we noticed that we ended up holding up the line.

"Damn, I better get back to work." Nikki sighed and was about to walk away to help the other people.  
"Nice to meet you Ponyboy…..Dallas." I like how she said my name through clenched teeth, it sounded kinda hot.

Pony and I began to head back to the fence, again. "Man she's a babe ain't she Pony?"

I nudged him in the ribs a little to hard and he toppled to the side a bit. "Yeah I guess."

I just stopped walking and looked at him, taking my cigarette out of my mouth and putting it out with my boot.

"You guess…she's a damn babe, man I'd like me some of that." He just sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair. "Sure Dallas." He started to walk again and I followed, grabbing him by the shoulders and turning him around.

"I'm serious Pony, she's a hot one and I'm gonna make her mine." He just sighed again. "You say that about all the girls."

"This one is different Pony, I can damn well tell she is"

Sorry the first chapter sucked, I'm hoping the next chapter will be better and longer, Please Review!


	2. Chapter 02 : Walking Home

Thanks For The Reviews…I Hope You Like This Chapter.

During the walk back to the Curtis house I got a chill, so I flipped up the collar on my leather jacket trying to shield my neck from the wind. Pony and Johnny were pushing each other and messing around. I just looked at the ground and tried to light a cigarette. "Damn wind."

I finally gave up and put the cigarette back in my jacket pocket. I heard scuffling behind us and when I turned around there was Nikki, in all her hot glory. She looked much better then before, her brown hair was pulled up into a lose ponytail, she had on a pair of torn up worn in blue jeans and a grey t-shirt.

That's how I like my girls. "Hey you's slow down." Pony and Johnny gave me weird looks but both obeyed and slowed their walking pace. Soon Nikki caught up with us. "Hey babe." She looked at Pony totally ignoring me. "Hey Pony…" Johnny waved at her without saying a word. "That's Johnny." I said over her shoulder. "Hi Johnny nice to meet you I'm Nikki."

Johnny didn't say anything he just looked forward. "Where you heading off to babe?" Nikki huffed and looked at me. "Home, I just got off of work." She began to pick up the pace and walk faster but so did the rest of us. "Well how about I walk ya home make sure you get their alright."

"Why don't you go buy some cigarettes and smoke yourself to death." Damn she was a quick one. "You know Nikki Dally is right, you shouldn't be walkin around here by yourself this late at night." She gave Pony boy a sympathetic look and shrugged her shoulders. "I would have the car but my sister needed it to drive my brother to practice, besides I'm a pretty quick girl I can watch out for myself."

"Yeah sure." Nikki stopped walking and got all up in my face, I'm liking this. "You say something Dallas!" I just shook my head and held up my hands. "Nah, but I feel sorry for the bastard who crosses your path." She just turned around and walked in front of me. "What you do at home Nikki, you into any hobbies." She just shook her head. "Yeah kinda but my brother and sister are out, so I'll be home alone."

The three of us didn't bother to ask about her parents, I don't think we really wanted to. "Why don't you come back to my house, my friends and brothers are there that way you won't have to be alone." I knew there was a reason why I loved this damn kid. "Oh no that's ok Ponyboy." I poked him in his side behind Nikki's back.

He knew that meant to keep asking her. "I know the guys will like you, they are really nice and I bet you'll really get along with Soda." Nikki cocked an eyebrow at Pony, just the way Two - Bit does when something doesn't quite match with him. Pony did that puppy dog thing with his eyes, that no girl could ever resist. "Alright, I'll stop by for a bit, your all right kid."

I noticed the wind had died down and I pulled the cigarette out of my pocket, trying to light it again. "That stuff is gonna kill ya." I looked over at Nikki, put out my match and held my cigarette between my fingers. "Isn't this what you want me to do, smoke myself to death." She just rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest.

"Ya cold babe?" Nikki let out a growl sound. "No and stop calling me babe, I'm not one of those cheap whores you probably like to pick up all the time." She was a sharp one. "Man you're a bitch." That must have done it cause she really started to pick up the walking pace, but stopped when she noticed that she had no idea where she was going.

"I'm such a bitch to you because first off you walk up to the stand with a shit eating grin on your face, call me babe, then don't even pay for your popcorn." Ponyboy and Johnny just laughed cause they knew that's just what I did. I just took the last puff of my cigarette tossed it on the ground and stomped it out.

Nikki kept walking next to Pony when I noticed that she folded her arms across her chest again. I just walked up to her and asked her again. "Ya cold?" She sighed and nodded. "Yes I am, there ya satisfied jerk, I am cold." at this point I was feeling like a gentlemen, so I took off my jacket and dropped it around Nikki's shoulders. "Thank you." even though it was through clenched teeth, a thank you coming from Nikki. Was a good start.

We walked the rest of the way in silence, until we reached the Curtis house.  
So I think I kind of know where I am going with this, once again sorry if it sucked, I hope the chapters get better, please review. 


	3. Chapter 03 : Meet The Gang

Thanks For The Reviews….Hope You Like This Chapter, Sorry It Took Soooooooo Long For Me To Update.

Pony stepped through the door and into his house with Nikki slowly following behind. Darry was sitting in the chair reading his newspaper. Two-Bit was sitting on the floor watching Mickey Mouse on tv, go figure, And Soda And Steve were sitting on the couch talking about something. "Oh guys This Is Nikki." She gave them a shy wave and I made my way to the couch to sit down next to Soda. "Nikki the one in the chair is my tolder brother Darrel Curtis."

Darry put down his newspaper an extended his hand towards Nikki, she took it and smiled. "Nice to meet you." He said as he let go of her hand. "You too, how old are you Darrel?" He looked back up at Nikki and gave her a funny look. "20, why?" She just clapped her hands together excitedly. "You'd be perfect for my sister , Colleen, She's 19, but gonna be 20 real soon."

Darrel just nodded his head, not even looking at Nikki anymore. "Oh Nikki, the blonde sitting on the couch is my other older brother Sodapop Curtis." Nikki shifted a little bit so she was standing in front of the couch and held out her hand to Soda with a big grin on her face. "Hi Sodapop, very nice to meet." He flashed her one of his movie star smiles and nodded his head. "Right back at ya."

"The other one sitting in the couch is Steve Randle, He's Soda's best friend" Nikki turned and once again stuck out her hand. Steve just looked at her without taking it. "Hey." Nikki frowned. "Hey" she said in a mocking tone. When Pony turned to introduce Two - Bit, He hopped up from the floor, took Nikki's hand in his and brought it up to his lips with a kiss. "Two - Bit Matthews, Charmed." He said with a bow. Nikki giggled and smiled. "Nikki Anderson, Charmed as well." She said with a curtsey.

Soda stood up and smiled. "Here Nikki, you can sit on the couch I'll sit on the floor with the rest of the guys." Nikki smiled. "Thank you Soda." That was Soda for you, a damn charmer. Nikki sat down next to me and I looked at her with a grin on my face. She just sucked her teeth.

"So what brings you here Nikki?" She looked at Two - Bit and shrugged her shoulders. "Well, my brother and sister aren't home and I didn't feel like being alone, and being the gentleman that he is, Pony invited me over here to meet you guys." Darry gave Pony and pat on the and smiled.

"Ain't ya parents home?" I slapped Two - Bit on the back of head, we all knew better then to ask about her parents, why didn't he. "Don't got any, never did…the three of us lived with out grandparents but when they passed away, we went on our own." Darry shook his head. "The boys and I are in a similar situation, so your sisters 19, how old are you and your brother?"

Nikki looked at the ceiling as if she was thinking. "Well like you said Colleen is 19, I'm 17 and Bradley is 13 going on 14." I yawned and put my arm around Nikki shoulder, she just slapped my hand and I pulled my arm away in defense. "That hurt!" She looked at me and smiled. "Good."

The guys just laughed. "Well I'm glad you's guys gets a kick out of my damn pain." Nikki just laughed. "Well looks like they like you just about as much as I do." I just rolled my eyes and gave her an evil look.

All of the sudden I noticed that Two - Bit was sober, which is a huge shocker. "Hey Mathews you feeling ok?"

He looked up at me and nodded his head. "Why?" I kicked him playfully and grinned. "Cause your sober, which is very odd for you's." Nikki looked at me and huffed. "It's pronounced you not you's." I don't see what she's talking about. "That's what I said you's." She just shook her head. "God damn your stupid."

"Well at least I don't have a huge nose." Come on it was the best I could think of. Nikki turned and looked shocked. Darry just looked up from his paper and shook his head. "At least my hair isn't gray" Oh man she knows how to push a guys buttons doesn't she. "It's not gray, it's blonde."

"It's not gray it's blonde." I just looked at her. "Are you mocking me." She clapped her hands. "Oh mocking, such a word for such a small brain." Two - Bit laughed and high fived her. "I like you Nikki, you and I are gonna get along real well."

I was hoping I would be the one saying that.

Sorry it took so long to update, things are just crazy, yeah I know that sucked….review please


End file.
